Outside Her Window
by time-stitch
Summary: Sleepless nights, host to revelations, confessions and many other vile and idious undertakings... LJ one-shot.


A/N: Before you read it I just want to say that I don't really think this story is up to standards, if only because the idea is a tad ludicrous. However, it was in my head and wouldn't go away, and when I typed it I just had to know what others would say about it. So if you're reading it, you _have_ been warned.

Outside Her Window

Lily Evans turned over in her bed, at the far end of the seventh year Ravenclaw dormitories, wishing for the umpteenth time that she had accepted the single bedroom that most of the Hogwarts Head Girls got.

Why hadn't she, though? She loved everything about her life at Hogwarts and the only thing she had had to complain about for the past six and a half years was Gracie's snoring. She raised her head slightly as Grace Burns let out another earsplitting snore. She glanced over to the watch on her bedside table; 12:45 blinked at her in luminescent writing.   

Grinning ruefully, she gave up on any hope of sleep and went over to her window. She grabbed her cloak, opened the window clasp and eased it up, climbing out on to the window ledge. From there she caught on to the sloping roof-like structure that lay a few feet below the actual Ravenclaw Tower roof. Making sure her wand was safely tucked into the pocket she had charmed on to her pajamas, she settled down to what she expected to be a few uninterrupted hours of star gazing.

Barely ten minutes had passed when she heard the scratching below her. She tried to ignore it but it persisted. Sighing, she got down onto her hands and knees and hesitantly crawled over to the edge.

"_Accretio Videre_," she muttered as she glanced down, and her vision sharpened. At first all appeared peaceful (except for that dreadful scratching!), but as Lily watched, a bit of the castle wall, down onto the grass, opened up. And as she continued viewing, two raven-haired heads emerged from it.

To her surprise, and amusement, one of the offenders happened to be her male counterpart in all things Head. 

_'Well, who else but James Potter and Sirius Black would be crawling out of a hole in the wall in the middle of the night?' _she thought, biting back a grin. As Head Girl she should have been scandalized, but as Lily Evans, she was holding back laughter.

"_Accretio Audire_," she said, honing her ears. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but they were breaking rules after all, she reasoned.

"I told you that wasn't the way to the Slytherin Commons room Sirius!" James was berating, "And what were you thinking anyway? After you almost got expelled last year for putting Snape in danger like that! You're going to get me expelled with you this time."

"But it's in our blood, Jimmy boy! As Gryffindors it is our sworn duty to humiliate the Slytherins! And as the Marauders it's our sacred vow to torture Snape," Sirius insisted.

"And what does any of this have to do with us ending up outside in the snow, without the Invisibility Cloak?"

Lily noticeably jerked at that, forgetting that she was inches away from a fatal fall. '_James has an Invisibility Cloak? No wonder he pulls all those pranks without getting into trouble for them! How _did_ he manage to get one?'_

Below her James and Sirius continued arguing. "It's not my fault that you left it in the kitchens! I swear James, you _have been absentminded lately." Then Sirius paused, watching James turn red, "It's a _girl_ isn't it?"_

"No, of course not, Siri. Don't be absurd!" he replied, quickly.

"I do believe that Prongs has fallen in love," Sirius exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

Lily, from her roof-top perch, nodded absent-mindedly. She could not help agreeing with Sirius, no matter how much James denied it. He'd been stammering for the last few Head Boy - Head Girl/Prefect Meetings. And he had been preoccupied. '_I wonder who it is,' she thought. She felt something in her stomach twist._

She realized, suddenly, that she didn't want James to be in love. '_Because he'd be distracted from his Head Boy duties and that wouldn't be fair to me,'_ she told herself, nervously. 

She bit her lip. Lily had never been one to lie to herself. She didn't lie about her social status (She wasn't the most popular person in the school, but she was well-liked), about her grades (They were above average, but she'd worked hard to become Head Girl), or her family (How she hated Petunia!). No, Lily Evans _never_ lied to herself and she wasn't about to start now. 

She had a crush on James Potter.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh come on, James. You can tell me," Sirius wheedled.

"I _am _telling you! I don't like anyone," James lied. _'I am _not_ going to tell Sirius about Lily!'_

He searched his mind, frantically, trying to find a way to change the subject. "And how, exactly did we wind up discussing who I liked? I believe you were going to explain why we are standing in middle of the Hogwarts grounds, and bloody freezing to death!"

"Fine," Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I'll just ask someone else. Someone who'll know….  Hey! Girls notice these types of things don't they? I'll ask Lily!"

James was too busy feeling his heart lurch to pay any attention to a chipped piece of roof shilling fall on the grass a few feet away. Sirius wouldn't ask Lily would he? They _were good friends, after all. _

And here he felt a twinge of jealousy. _'No, they've never acted like they were anything more then friends. Except that day when he was teasing her about the dance decorations… he was flirting, wasn't he?' James shook his head. He was being ridiculous! Then the other thing Sirius said hit him. '_Girls notice theses types of things? Lily probably knows, already!'__

He groaned out loud. "_They can tell_?" 

Sirius cocked his head at him. "Calm down, mate. I was just kidding. So does this mean there is a girl?"

_'Tell him? Not tell him? Tell him? He is my best friend.' _James shuffled his feet. "There is."

"Smashing!" Sirius yelled. "Who is it? It's that Jane person from Hufflepuff isn't it? Or Brianna from Ravenclaw?" Sirius grabbed James shoulders, "Who James, who?"

James took a step backwards, "Siri! There's no reason to get over-excited!"

At Sirius' glare James chuckled, "It's none of those people. It's Lily."

There was a small silence, as the two friends stood in the snow. Then Sirius whispered theatrically, "Lily Evans?"

James replied, nervously, "Yeah."

Sirius' smile was even bigger then before. "Bloody brilliant! Couldn't have picked anyone better myself!"

It was at the same time that a surprised shriek was let out. Both boys glanced up to see a figure falling towards the ground.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" James yelled, pulling out his wand. When the figure was just a few feet away from the ground he let the spell go. A startled Lily Evans fell into his arms.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Stupid,'_ Lily thought,_ 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ How could she have been so surprised to have fallen off? Then she remembered why she had been surprised. _'He likes me!'_

"Hi James," she said, biting her lip.

James was in shock. "H- hi," he replied, uncertainly.

"You can let go now," she told him, blushing.

"Oh, right."

When Lily was standing again Sirius cleared his throat from behind them, "So Lily dearest, what were you doing falling out of the sky?"

Lily him a quick glance, before looking down at her feet, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to star gaze. Our dormitory is right up there."

Sirius looked at James: he was still staring at Lily, in shock. Sirius looked at Lily: her eyes were carefully studying her shoes. Since no one else seemed inclined to speak he continued, "So you heard everything?"

James jaw snapped shut. Lily's face jerked up. "Y-ye… I might have." She shot James a nervous smile.

James swallowed. "Y- you did? How, um, how- "

"Did you mean it?" she asked him.

His mouth wouldn't work; he nodded.

Lily smiled, uncertainly. Then she leaned and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight James," she whispered. She looked at Sirius, "Night Siri."

"Good night Lily!" Sirius cheerfully shouted as she made her way towards the castle's doors. He glanced over at his love-struck best friend.

James was grinning foolishly. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he yelled after her. 

She stopped, and turned around. She gave a quick nod before making a dash inside, blushing. She grinned as loud, happy whooping followed her inside.

A/N: So good, bad, absolutely ridiculous? It wasn't all that bad was it? Tell me, I need to know!

And if you want translation for the spells that I made up, they were in Latin.

Accretio- increase

Videre- see

Audire- hear


End file.
